With the trend towards ubiquitous computing, context awareness is becoming a key factor in applications that involve localization of individuals based on estimating direction of motion of the users. Estimating direction of motion of individuals, for example, using smartphones or other similar mobile devices make use of the embedded global positioning system (GPS) and/or inertial sensors, for example, accelerometers.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computing device or processor, whether or not such computing device or processor is explicitly shown.